Adictivo
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Tras perder el avión de regreso a Alemania, a Eren no le queda más remedio que esperar tres días para volver a casa. Por fortuna, Levi acaba de llegar a Inglaterra y al enterarse de su situación, le propone irse con él durante esos tres días. Pero todo conlleva un precio, y Levi sabe muy bien qué pedir a cambio de su generosidad. Riren. Lemon. Smut. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Y aquí voy con un fic espontáneo! La idea se me ocurrió ayer por la tarde, y sin darme cuenta, en pocas horas ya lo había terminado. La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir un Lemon, así que no esperéis una trama muy profunda. Este fic (en principio) tendrá solo tres capítulos, pero no lo aseguro al 100%, igual se me va la pinza y escribo más... no sé... xD**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: RIREN, LEMON, SMUT.**

* * *

Después de esperar media hora de cola, Eren llegó hasta la ventanilla del cheking y pidió el vuelo que le llevaba de vuelta a casa. La mujer tecleó en el ordenador, y tras fruncir el entrecejo, dijo con voz monótona:

-Lo siento, pero el embarque del vuelo 3206 con destino Alemania ha cerrado ya sus puertas.

-P-pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo que ha cerrado sus puertas? -repitió el castaño nervioso.

-No puedo sacarle el billete -respondió la mujer sin inmutarse.

-Y... Ahora, ¿qué hago? -preguntó con un matiz de pánico en su voz.

-Puede comprar otro billete de avión en la ventanilla que hay al fondo a la izquierda.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, se dirigió hacia la ventanilla y preguntó a un señor mayor con expresión aburrida, qué debía hacer en caso de perder el vuelo.

-Puedo conseguirle un billete de avión para esta madrugada, pero su coste es de 460₤.

-Y... ¿No hay nada más económico?

-Puede esperar tres días. Hay un vuelo programado para las 10 de la noche y costaría unos 170₤.

-G-Gracias.

Abatido, se colgó la mochila a los hombros y felicitándose por su buena suerte, se sentó en el suelo, recostado en la pared. Sacando su móvil, dudó en llamar a su madre. Seguramente le caería una buena bronca por perder el vuelo. Por no mencionar los 170₤ adicionales que tendría que pagar para que su hijo volviera a casa.

Solo de pensar que tendría que pasar dos noches en el aeropuerto y durmiendo en una incómoda silla, se le revolvió el estómago. No le quedaba dinero, solo llevaba encima 25₤ y con eso no pagaba ni una noche en un hotel de mala muerte.

Consciente de que no estaba preparado para decírselo a su madre por el momento, sacó sus cascos y se puso a escuchar música. No se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Mentalmente, calculó cuanta comida podía comprar por tres días, desafortunadamente las cafeterías tenían los precios por las nubes, y un simple bocadillo con una coca-cola costaba 8₤. Pensó que con un café podría aguantar toda la mañana, y por el mediodía compraría algo sencillo en las pequeñas tiendas de comida. Prescindir de la cena no sonaba para nada bien, pero no le quedaba otra.

"A pasar hambre" -se dijo con los ánimos por los suelos.

Tras escuchar música por 40 minutos, se quitó los cascos frustrado. No había pasado ni una hora y ya no aguantaba más. Su voz de la razón le recordaba cada aproximadamente dos minutos que debía llamar a su madre. Pero la perspectiva de escuchar sus gritos, le echaba para atrás.

Era un cobarde, sí. Y reconocerlo no le hizo sentir mejor. Si por lo menos tuviera más dinero...

-¿Eren?

Alzando el rostro ante la mención de su nombre, quedó congelado al ver quien le había llamado. Levi Ackerman se encontraba frente a él con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿L-Levi?

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Es... Estaba esperando a... -avergonzado, titubeó unos segundos antes de confesarle la verdad-. Perdí mi vuelo, y hasta dentro de tres días no puedo coger el siguiente.

-¿Y por qué no vas a un hotel?

-No... No me queda dinero.

-Vaya, que mala suerte -dijo Levi escondiendo una sonrisa-. Precisamente estoy en un viaje de negocios y tengo que quedarme tres días en Inglaterra.

Eren no supo qué decir ante tal coincidencia. Los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero este simplemente calló, desviando la mirada incómodo. De todas las personas que conocía, tenía que ser Levi. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, si darse cabezazos contra la pared o alegrarse.

Conocía perfectamente sus intenciones, y si se lo llevaba con él, tenía claro qué iba a pedirle a cambio. No es que le molestara, de echo, habían pasado algunas noches juntos, mas prefería no recordarlo, pues cada vez que lo hacía, se moría de vergüenza.

-Vente conmigo, si quieres -sugirió Levi con naturalidad.

Su tono de voz podía sonar inocente, pero esa proposición no tenía nada de inocente. Era cierto que si aceptaba, seguramente se alojaría en un hotel de lujo con todas las comodidades, pero el precio a pagar era demasiado obsceno.

Conociendo de antemano el dilema mental que estaba teniendo lugar en la cabeza de Eren -pues ya había pasado otras veces-, decidió darle un poco de ayuda.

-Yo podría pagarte el billete, y además no tendrías que dormir en el suelo utilizando tu mochila como almohada.

"¿Pagarme el billete? Mierda... Eso es un plus aparte..."

Imaginando por un instante lo que le pediría Levi, su corazón bombeó con más fuerza, al tiempo que una creciente excitación crecía dentro de él.

"¡Joder, ya me estoy excitando!"

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, intentó convencerse de que hacía eso para evitarse la bronca del siglo. Levantándose, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, agarró su mochila y aguardó a que Levi se pusiera en marcha.

Su silencio fue tomado como un sí por parte de este, quien satisfecho por su respuesta, se dirigió hacia la salida, impaciente por que llegara la noche.

* * *

En el taxi de camino al hotel, Eren llamó a su madre para informarle de la situación. Adornó un poco la historia, emitiendo que llegó tarde, y echándole la culpa al tren que llegó con retraso. Tras asegurarle que había pagado el billete él mismo, y que "su amigo" le dejaría quedarse en un hotel de Londres, se despidió de ella sintiéndose culpable por mentirle.

Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, demasiada morbosa para explicársela a su madre. Por mucho que se resistiera, Levi conseguía llevarle por la senda oscura.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, Eren se sintió intimidado y avergonzado a la vez. Su vestimenta que se componía por una sudadera y unos tejanos rasgados por las rodillas, desentonaba claramente con los trajes y vestidos formales que llevaban las personas a su alrededor.

En recepción, Levi recibió la llave de su habitación y tras pedir que le sirvieran la cena en la propia suite, se encaminó hacia el ascensor junto con un Eren nervioso que evitaba mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera el suelo.

Ya en la suite, el castaño se sentó en el sofá con el cuerpo en tensión. Levi tranquilamente abrió su pequeña maleta, y guardó su ropa en el armario. Eren observó la suite con interés; como era de esperar, el lujo se reflejaba en cada rincón de la habitación. No quería ni imaginar cuánto le había costado la suite a Levi, pero supuso que cuando se tenía dinero, todo era posible.

A las nueve les llevaron la cena y una botella de vino. Eren, a quien le rugían las tripas, dejó los platos sobre la mesa y les quitó el plástico protector. Hambriento, se dijo que no pasaba nada por empezar sin Levi, que se había metido en el baño para poner en orden sus cosas.

Pero no había comido ni dos bocados de lomo, cuando una voz fría llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para comer?

-¿Eh?

-¿No crees que es muy irrespetuoso por tu parte empezar a cenar sin mí?

-Yo... Lo siento, no...

-Me temo que tendré que enseñarte modales. Levántate -dijo sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

Eren obedeció de inmediato. Sabía de sobra que venía a continuación, y aunque en el fondo le gustara, no quería admitirlo.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última vez -murmuró observando al castaño detenidamente-. La verdad es que ninguno que haya probado desde entonces, se puede comparar contigo.

El rostro de Eren hervía cada vez más. Si era sincero, él tampoco había encontrado a nadie que pudiera compararse con Levi. Pese a que habían tenido pocos encuentros, estos siempre fueron tórridos, salvajes y lujuriosos.

-Haz lo que te diga, y quizá te de algo de comer.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó con voz entrecortada. Aun sin hacer nada, ya estaba excitado.

-Ponte a cuatro patas y gatea hasta mí.

Obedeciendo, Eren se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó hasta Levi.

-Ya que tienes tanta hambre, he pensado que podrías empezar por meterte algo grande en esa boca tan obscena que tienes.

-Será un placer -contestó Eren a los pies de Levi y mirándolo con expresión sumisa.

Este sonrió complacido ante la actitud del castaño; había deseado tener a Eren otra vez para poseerlo y hacerlo suyo. Todo en él le fascinaba, y ahora que iba a tenerlo para él solo tres días seguidos, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Desabrochando los pantalones de Levi, se encontró con que este ya tenía el miembro duro y ansioso por recibir placer. Relamiéndose los labios, liberó la gran erección, y con su lengua empezó a dibujar círculos sobre el glande mientras que con su mano derecha, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. Abriendo un poco la boca, succionó el glande varias veces para seguidamente, lamer todo el tronco. La mano de Levi agarró sus cabellos.

-Hazlo de una maldita vez.

Sonriendo interiormente por su impaciencia, Eren tuvo una idea malvada. Iba a pagarlo caro, pero no podía resistirse a ello.

Abriendo exageradamente su boca, se llevó toda la polla de Levi dentro pero sin llegar a tocarla ni con la lengua, ni con su paladar. Rápidamente la sacó y mordiéndose el labio, alzó la mirada y sonrió descaradamente.

Levi hizo una mueca y tiró con fuerza de sus cabellos.

-Creo que acabas de ganarte un buen castigo por esto.

Ante esas palabras, Eren jadeó, sintiendo como su propio miembro crecía poco a poco.

-Pero antes, terminarás con esta sencilla tarea.

Centrándose de nuevo en su polla, se la metió hasta la mitad con rapidez, provocando que Levi ahogara un gemido y cerrara los ojos. Eren sacó la polla de su boca, para volver a meterla y empezar chuparla con avidez.

Era muy grande, y por mucho que intentara meterla toda, no podía. Cogiendo aire, se la metió hasta el fondo, mas las arcadas impidieron que la mantuviera dentro de su boca. Desistiendo, volvió a lamerla y chuparla con deleite, disfrutando de oír los gemidos de Levi.

-Eren, mírame.

Alzando la mirada, sus ojos esmeralda cristalinos se toparon con los plateados que lo observaban con deseo. Levi quedó cautivado por la imagen que tenía delante de si. El castaño de rodillas y con toda su polla dentro de esa boca que hacía maravillas. Era realmente una vista fascinante.

Eren, sin desviar la mirada, siguió chupando cada vez más deprisa. Poco a poco empezó a sentir como la boca le dolía de tenerla abierta tanto tiempo, pero no podía detenerse. No hasta que Levi lo dijera. Por suerte, no pasó mucho rato hasta que lo hizo detenerse.

-Suficiente.

Aliviado por poder descansar su boca, se sacó la polla y miró expectante a que este anunciara que hacer a continuación.

-No te muevas -dijo Levi levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la mesa.

Eren permaneció en su sitio, volteando el rostro para ver qué hacia este.

-No ha estado mal -comentó mordiendo una fresa-. Y aunque quisiste pasarte de listo conmigo, seré generoso y te dejaré probar esta fresa.

Avanzando hasta Eren, se agachó y con cuidado colocó la fresa en su boca. El castaño tragó con dificultad bajo la atenta mirada calculadora de Levi.

-¿Cómo podría castigarte? -preguntó volviendo hacia la mesa y cogiendo más fresas-. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Eren con las mejillas ardiendo, no contestó. Solo pedía en silencio que el castigo no fuera muy cruel, pero tratándose de Levi, aquello era como pedir un milagro.

-Desnúdate y ponte sobre la cama.

Levantándose rápidamente, se desvistió bajo la atenta mirada de Levi y se acomodó sobre la cama.

-Mastúrbate.

Sorprendido por esa petición, empezó a tocarse mientras miraba a Levi con desconfianza. Ahí había gato encerrado; Eren estaba disfrutando y Levi simplemente lo observaba. Demasiado bonito para ser cierto, no creyó que ese fuera el verdadero castigo, mas decidió ignorarlo y seguir dándose placer.

Habían pasado varios meses desde su última relación, y necesitado como estaba, aceleró los movimientos de su mano para llegar cuanto antes. No obstante, hizo bien en sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Levi, pues cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo, dijo:

-Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que tienes prohibido correrte.

Con un gruñido de frustración, cesó de masturbarse, y en su lugar, acarició su miembro suavemente. Levi parecía encantando con torturar al castaño de esa forma, pero lo mejor todavía estaba por llegar.

-A cuatro patas.

Ahora que había conseguido que Eren estuviera a punto de correrse, podía empezar a jugar con él. Este obedeció, temiéndose lo peor.

-Lámelos -dijo colocando dos dedos en la boca del castaño.

Abriendo la boca, los lamió, recubriéndolos de saliva. Cuando Levi creyó que ya era suficiente, los sacó e introdujo el dedo índice dentro de ese pequeño orificio, deleitándose con la reacción del castaño, cuyas piernas temblaban ligeramente, sosteniéndose a duras penas.

-Recuerda, Eren -dijo metiendo y sacando el dedo con tortuosa lentitud-. Tienes prohibido correrte.

Este asintió con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón. Un grito llenó la habitación cuando Levi introdujo un segundo dedo. Quería que Eren se viniera con tan solo sus dos dedos; la prohibición no era sino un simple juego para hacer sufrir al castaño. Sabía perfectamente que este no iba a lograr contenerse.

Simulando las embestidas, sus dedos entraban y salían con rapidez de esa estrecha entrada, y aunque Eren aguantaba el orgasmo con dificultad, una vez tocado ese punto tan delicado, ya no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo.

-¡Ah! L-Levi... Ahí no... Por favor...

Contrario a su petición, el aludido embistió con más fiereza, tocando repetidas veces aquel punto que iba a ser la perdición del castaño.

-N-No... ¡Ah! No puedo más... Voy a...

Eren no pudo terminar la frase. Con una cálida y placentera sensación recorriéndole de arriba a abajo, gritó de placer al sentir el orgasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo. Dejándose caer sobre la cama, intentó regular su agitada respiración.

-Lástima... -murmuró Levi acariciando el trasero del castaño. Ver ese pequeño espectáculo había sido muy placentero-. No cumpliste con lo prometido.

-Lo hiciste... Lo hiciste a propósito... -logró balbucear.

-En ningún momento dije que no iba a utilizar mis dedos -respondió divertido-. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, y como no cumpliste, no me queda más remedio que volver a castigarte.

-¿Es que acaso no has tenido suficiente? -preguntó Eren horrorizado y a la vez excitado.

Levi dejó escapar una risa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Si me obedecieras no tendría por qué hacerlo. Pero al parecer, no aprendes -replicó mientras se quitaba la ropa-. Date la vuelta.

Poniéndose boca-arriba, Levi se posicionó encima suyo a la vez que le abría las piernas con una mirada cargada de lujuria. Eren gimió ante esa acción, expectante y ansioso por que Levi le follara.

-Alza los brazos y ponlos por encima de tu cabeza.

El castaño así lo hizo. Llegados a ese punto, ya no le importaba qué le pidiera, solo quería sentirse lleno de nuevo.

Levi rozó con la punta de su miembro la entrada, y sin detenerse en ningún momento, entró exhalando un sonoro gemido.

-¡Joder! No te recordaba tan estrecho.

-Y a ti no te recordaba tan grande -se quejó Eren con una mueca de dolor.

Jadeando por esa estrechez, empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo con suavidad para que el castaño se acostumbrara. Y aunque fuera solo un instante, este disfrutó de esos pausados y delicados movimientos. Mas cuando las muecas de dolor desaparecieron, y fueron sustituidas por gritos ahogados, Levi dejó de contenerse, y comenzó a embestirle con fuerza.

Eren tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no agarrarse a los hombros de Levi. Necesitaba sostenerse, pero sobretodo, tocar su cuerpo y abrazarse a él. Por otra parte, este seguía sin entender cómo un mocoso podía resultarle tan adictivo.

Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaron, así como sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Eren gemía cada vez más alto, incapaz de controlarse. Las penetraciones se volvieron más salvajes; los dos deseaban más y más, hasta el punto en que el castaño se contrajo y soltando un prolongado grito de placer, eyaculó manchando su estómago y el de Levi.

Este cerró los ojos al sentir a Eren contraerse, y con un par de embestidas más, se corrió llenando el interior del castaño con su semen.

Agotado, Levi enterró su rostro en el cuello del castaño, quien bajó los brazos al fin y lo abrazó. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos se movió, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones que poco a poco recuperaban su ritmo pausado.

Levi se bajó del cuerpo del castaño y levantándose de la cama, se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-La cena nos espera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de sufrir un bloqueo mental y estar 0 inspirada, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Me ha costado horrores escribirlo, y aunque tenía la idea en mente, no pensé que costaría tanto desarrollarla. Lo he repasado miles de veces, y la verdad, no sé qué pensar xD No sé si lo he hecho bien o mal, así que juzgad vosotros mismos.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: LEMON, SMUT, RIREN.**

* * *

En un rincón aislado del buffet del hotel, Eren desayunaba sin la compañía de Levi. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, se había despertado solo en la cama, lo que le hizo suponer que este se había ido de madrugada para atender los asuntos que le habían llevado hasta Inglaterra.

No tenía ni idea de cuando regresaría; Levi no le había dicho nada y quizá esos asuntos le mantenían ocupado hasta el anochecer. Como no tenía dinero no podía ir muy lejos, y aunque lo tuviera, había pasado dos semanas allí, no le apetecía ver Londres otra vez.

Resignado, no le quedaba más opción que quedarse en el hotel y esperarlo. Pero para sorpresa suya, Levi regresó poco después del mediodía. Tras darse una larga ducha, y cambiarse de ropa, le indicó a Eren que iban a salir, pero no dijo donde. Este asintió un poco sorprendido. ¿Salir juntos? ¿A dónde?

* * *

-¡¿Vamos a ver una película?! -preguntó incrédulo. Esperando en la cola del cine, Eren no daba crédito a lo dicho por Levi.

-¿Tan extraño te parece?

Eren no contestó. Sí le parecía extraño, puesto que hasta ese momento, ellos dos solo habían compartido cama, nada más. Nunca habían salido juntos, convencidos de que así se ahorrarían muchos problemas. Pero prefirió no decir nada y dejarlo hacer.

Al llegar a la taquilla, Levi pidió dos entradas para _Misión Imposible_. La mujer le dio las entradas ante el estupor del castaño, quien no se esperaba que este eligiera precisamente esa película. Dirigiéndose hacia el interior del cine, Eren incapaz de contenerse, preguntó:

-¿Desde cuando te gustan este tipo de películas?

-Desde nunca -respondió entrando en la sala.

Eren le siguió sin entender nada. Levi estaba actuando muy extraño, pero fue lo suficiente sensato como para no preguntar al respecto.

Cuando llevaban ya casi una hora de película, Levi se acercó a Eren y rozando sus labios contra su oído, susurró lascivamente:

-Eren, esta película es muy aburrida. ¿Por qué no me entretienes un rato?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo...? ¿A-Aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece bien?

-Estamos rodeados de gente -respondió echando una ojeada a su alrededor. Pese a estar a oscuras y situados en la parte superior, los que se encontraban cerca de ellos, podrían oírles.

-Mejor, ¿no crees?

-Yo... Es que... No...

-¿Te niegas? -cuestionó en tono amenazador.

-¿Eh? No... Bueno... Es que en un lugar como este... -no pudo terminar la frase. Aquello le había pillado desprevenido, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Si no aceptas, te esperará algo mucho peor -concluyó Levi sin molestarse en mirar a Eren.

Este se hundió en la butaca. Jamás en la vida había practicado sexo en lugares público, y por muy morboso que lo vieran algunos, él no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Y si los descubrían? Seguramente pensarían que eran unos depravados. Levi desde luego era, y en cierta medida, él también. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiese Levi, pero no había contado con que este tuviera el descaro de sugerirle tal cosa en medio de un cine.

-Date prisa, no tenemos todo el día -le apremió Levi sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Inspirando profundamente, se deslizó lentamente de la butaca, y de rodillas se colocó frente a Levi. No estaba muy seguro de por qué hacía eso, o del por qué había accedido; interiormente se dijo que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas, y obedecer.

-Esta vez, lo harás hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

Eren asintió mientras desabrochaba con sigilo los pantalones. La luz emitida por la pantalla facilitaba mucho las cosas, y sin darse cuenta, ya había sacado el miembro que empezaba a ponerse a duro. No quería demorarse más de la cuenta, por lo que directamente abrió la boca y se metió hasta la mitad ese duro falo. Pasados unos segundos en los que lo retuvo dentro de su boca, lo sacó, aprovechando para coger aire y volver a repetir la acción varias veces.

Levi cerró los ojos, y con una mano agarró los cabellos del castaño y empezó a guiarlo él mismo. Eren se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, creía ser capaz de aguantar el ritmo que le marcaba Levi, pero cuanto más rápido succionaba, más aire necesitaba tomar desesperadamente. Con un movimiento brusco, se sacó la polla respirando entrecortadamente.

Rápidamente hizo una ojeada hacia ambos lados, nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo que estaba haciendo. La pareja más cercana -dos filas por encima-, miraba atentamente la película. Un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca: de momento todo iba bien.

Consciente de la necesidad de Levi, se llevó otra vez su miembro a la boca tan hondo como le fue posible, hasta el punto en que pudo sentir la polla tocar su garganta. Ignorando las arcadas que le produjo eso, chupó con fervor sin detenerse, saboreando el líquido pre-seminal, y con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintió como el agarre en sus cabellos se volvía más fuerte, y de como este empujaba sin consideración su polla dentro de su boca. Su parte masoquista empezó a hacer acto de presencia, y a medida que iba chupando, más ganas tenía de seguir haciéndolo. Tal fue su empeño lamiendo y succionando, que Levi no pudo aguantar por mucho más tiempo, y mirando lujuriosamente a Eren, murmuró:

-Abre la boca.

Este obedeció, y acto seguido sintió como un líquido amargo llenaba su boca. Observando detenidamente a Levi, se tragó el semen conteniendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Bien hecho -dijo satisfecho.

Abrochándose los pantalones, observó disimuladamente como Eren volvía a su asiento; percibía la tensión en su cuerpo y una extraña expresión en su rostro. Durante un instante, se preguntó si quizá había ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Sí, claro -contestó Eren, sonriendo nervioso.

Su corazón golpeaba su pecho violentamente. En un intento por calmarse, cerró los ojos e inspiró y suspiró repetidas veces. Acababa de hacerle una mamada a Levi en medio de un cine, lo había hecho, y no había pasado nada. En silencio, se felicitó por esa hazaña y un poco más calmado, trató de coger el hilo de la película.

* * *

Una hora después, Levi y Eren cenaban en el _Village East_ , un sencillo restaurante que quedaba unas calles más abajo del hotel donde se hospedaban. Mientras comía su _Crab mac and cheese_ , Eren se preguntaba constantemente qué hacían en un lugar como ese. No es que no le gustara, mas veía muy poco improbable que Levi hubiese elegido ese bar sin ninguna razón aparente.

Y no estaba equivocado, después de permanecer en silencio por unos minutos, sintió como algo oprimía con fuerza su miembro. Alarmado, bajó la mirada y vio como Levi tenía la pierna alzada y con el pie trazaba círculos sobre su polla.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces? -preguntó temeroso.

-Continuar lo que dejamos a medias.

Eren no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Iban hacerlo allí mismo? Una cosa era hacerlo a oscuras, pero de allí a hacerlo en un bar, había un buen trecho...

-Ve al baño y espérame allí.

Tal y como le había sucedido en el cine, Eren tardó en reaccionar. Levi había escogido sitios comunes y llenos de gente para dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías. Antes había sospechado que igual estaban saliendo juntos, pero no era verdad. Levi simplemente estaba jugando con él.

Medio aturdido, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño con la extraña sensación que había experimentado anteriormente en el cine. ¿Por qué había vuelto a aceptar? ¿Y si en el fondo le gustaba y él no lo sabía? ¿Le gustaba hacerlo en lugares públicos? Si en el cine, acabó por disfrutarlo, probablemente en el baño, también.

Aun así, los nervios parecían controlar su cuerpo. Entrando en el baño, se miró vacilante en el espejo que tenía justo enfrente. A la derecha estaba el de mujeres, y a la izquierda el de hombres. Convencido de que aquello era una locura, se encerró en el baño de hombres y esperó.

A los pocos minutos, unos golpecitos sonaron a través de la puerta. Con el corazón en un puño, Eren abrió la puerta. Como había supuesto, Levi se encontraba enfrente suyo con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios. Cerrando la puerta y echando el pestillo, Levi empujó al castaño contra la pared, y sin darle tiempo a nada, se abalanzó sobre él y con urgencia, le dio la vuelta, de manera que Eren quedó de cara a la pared.

Las manos de Levi recorrieron con deseo su cuerpo, poniendo especial atención en el trasero; estrujándolo con fuerza, un sonoro gemido escapó de la boca del castaño.

-Intenta no gritar, o de lo contrario nos echarán -le advirtió divertido.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -quiso saber mientras Levi le bajaba los pantalones.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con burla-. Porque es divertido.

-Es peligroso -le contradijo, mas sin detenerle.

-Ahí está la clave. ¿No te parece excitante?

Encorvado, y sintiendo el bulto en los pantalones de Levi, se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando este le introdujo un dedo dentro de su estrecho ano.

-Levi... -murmuró, intentando mantener la cordura-. ¿Has hecho esto antes con alguien más?

-No. Tú eres el primero -contestó sacando y metiendo el dedo con brusquedad-. ¿No te sientes honrado?

Eren, consciente de que le faltaba poco para mandarlo todo a la mierda y desear que Levi le follara, logró formular una última pregunta.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Demasiadas preguntas -le espetó, metiendo un segundo dedo-. Cierra la boca y disfruta como una perra.

Con sus dedos, Levi no estaba siendo especialmente delicado a la hora de dilatar al castaño. Sin embargo, Eren no se quejó ni una sola vez. Si bien, podría haberlo dilatado un poco más, Levi no quiso retrasar más el esperado momento. Desabrochándose los pantalones, sacó su polla completamente dura. Colocándola justo en la entrada, experimentó una agradable sensación, como cada vez que iba a follarse a Eren.

Agarrándolo por las caderas, introdujo su polla ahogando un gemido. Entrando poco a poco, escuchó como Eren soltaba leves bufidos. Recostándose sobre su espalda, mordió su hombro en un intento por callar los gemidos que con tanto esfuerzo retenía. Cuando por fin tuvo toda su polla dentro, empezó a embestirle, enloqueciendo de placer al sentir de nuevo las paredes internas apresar su miembro.

Eren no tardó en sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando su punto débil fue abusado por esas duras penetraciones que le hacían perder la cabeza. Apoyándose en la pared a duras penas, deseó poder gritar y gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Permanecer en silencio era una verdadera tortura. por suerte, Levi parecía estar en las mismas.

Este arremetió con más violencia, perdiéndose en el placer que le brindaba ese cuerpo que le volvía adicto, rozando casi lo enfermizo. Le resultaba imposible controlarse; tener a Eren para él solo, hacía que perdiese la cabeza. Demasiado perfecto, demasiado delicioso... Sus frenéticas embestidas provocaron que Eren eyaculara bruscamente, soltando un prolongado y silencioso gemido. Levi le siguió pocos segundos después, esparciendo su semen dentro del cuerpo del castaño. Le volvía loco correrse dentro suyo, pero no lo hacía solo por eso; le encantaba retirarse lentamente y ver como su semen se deslizaba lentamente por entre los muslos.

Tras una pequeña pausa, tanto Levi como Eren se abrocharon los pantalones, y disimuladamente salieron del baño como si nada, aunque el castaño se encontraba un poco turbado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Ya de noche, en la suite, Eren dormía profundamente, mientras que Levi se mantenía despierto. Sentado sobre la cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día. No sabía describir con exactitud cómo sentirse, pero satisfecho, desde luego no. Una especie de remordimiento empezó a apoderare de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**No pretendía escribir un capítulo tan extenso, pero como bien dije desde el comienzo, a veces se me va la pinza y bueno... este es el resultado xD Pese a ser el tercero, no es el último capítulo... Sinceramente ya no sé cuántos chaps tendrá este fic XD Pero centrándonos en lo principal, a medida que escribía me dije: ¿y por qué no incluir un _backstory_?** **(Algo así como un _flashback_ ) Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y como comprobaréis, la trama se vuelve más... no compleja, pero sí detallada... Que se le va a hacer... Soy incapaz de escribir una historia sin nada de profundidad xD **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: LEMON, SMUT, RIREN.**

* * *

No se habían movido de la suite en toda la mañana, y devorado por el tedio, Eren ya no sabía cómo matar el tiempo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Levi, quien trabajaba en silencio e ignorando completamente al castaño. Debía admitir que le ponía nervioso esa falta de atención, estaba acostumbrado a que este estuviera encima de él -en más de una forma-, y le propusiera hacer alguno de sus mórbidos caprichos.

Pero desde que se había levantado esa mañana, que Levi había adoptado una postura casi indiferente hacia él. Desconcertado, se exprimió el cerebro pensando qué podría haber causado ese cambio de actitud. Al principio creyó que era su culpa, quizá Levi no había quedado del todo satisfecho con lo del día anterior, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle un "trabajo manual", mas fue un completo fracaso. Al poco rato de empezar, Levi lo apartó de un empujón, alegando que estaba muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Sin poder creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, Eren se levantó incrédulo y algo molesto. ¿Era posible que acabara de rechazarle? ¿A él? Estaba claro que algo no iba bien, Levi jamás se habría negado, y mucho menos si él mismo se ofrecía. Si bien no le hacía ninguna gracia, le preguntó si todo iba bien, mas lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un: "Cierra la boca y no molestes".

Y así había transcurrido la mañana, con un Eren enfurecido pero callado, que se limitaba a lanzarle miradas de odio a Levi, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada, o fingía no enterarse del malhumor que irradiaba el castaño. Este, mentalmente repasó todos los sucesos acontecidos en esos dos días y finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que él no había hecho nada malo. Había obedecido al pie de la letra todo lo que le había dicho Levi, sin rechistar y sin oponer resistencia.

Por tanto, decidió arriesgarse y poner a prueba a Levi. Si aquello no daba resultado, entonces ya podía ir olvidándose de él.

-Iré al bar a tomar una copa, quizá allí encuentre alguien interesante -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Levi permaneció inmóvil, sin hacer o decir nada para detenerlo, pese a que esa frase le había quemado por dentro. Con un golpe seco, la puerta se cerró, y una mueca desagradable se dibujó en su rostro. Reconocía que no había hecho bien hablándole en ese tono tan borde, y comprendía que Eren se hubiera mosqueado. Pero eso no le daba derecho a buscarse a otro enfrente de sus narices. Pensándolo fríamente, seguramente fuera una táctica para que fuera tras él, y aunque lo viera infantil, no le quedaba otra.

Ese mocoso ejercía una especie de adicción sobre él, y el simple hecho de pensar como un desconocido ponía sus manos sobre él, hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Había sido un cabrón, pero prefería volver a serlo a que Eren encontrara a otro.

Interrumpiendo su revisión de los informes que le habían enviado, se levantó de mala gana y salió de la suite en busca del castaño.

Debido a la magnitud del hotel y de sus múltiples establecimientos, Eren tuvo que preguntar dónde estaba ubicado el bar. Después de que una señora le indicase que se encontraba en la planta 31, subió hasta allí en el ascensor y llegó hasta el _Aqua Shard_ , uno de los muchos bares-restaurantes que poseía ese hotel. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió de esa decisión, su presencia volvía a desentonar entre la gente de alta clase. Cohibido e intimidado, se sentó en la barra y miró la carta de cócteles. Tras comprobar que lo más barato costaba 16£, pidió un _Rum & Coke. _Se gastaría más de la mitad de su dinero en una bebida, pero en ese momento no le importó. Si ese era el precio por poner celoso a Levi, estaba dispuesto a pagar cuanto hiciera falta.

Cuando le sirvieron el cóctel, se preguntó angustiado si realmente su plan daría resultado. En realidad no tenía ninguna intención de conocer a nadie, él solo quería a Levi. Y a pesar de que no era bueno para él, no podía resistirse. Lo del cine y el baño habían sido una locura, pero al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había disfrutado como nunca. Le gustaba estar con Levi, le hacía sentirse vivo, y aun sabiendo lo mala influencia que era, no quería renunciar a él.

Ni su familia ni sus amigos conocían su existencia, no les había hablado de él, convencido de estos le aconsejarían que lo olvidara. Levi no era una persona simpática, tampoco cariñosa, ni muy habladora, no destacaba por su generosidad, y cuando quería, podía llegar a ser muy posesivo... Su primera impresión no fue nada buena, y las circunstancias que los rodearon tampoco fueron favorables, pero aun así, algo les atrajo como un imán... ¿La razón de esa atracción? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

* * *

 _5 meses antes..._

Dejar que su mejor amigo le diera clases de conducir en vez de ir a una autoescuela, no había sido buena idea, y la prueba de ello era que acababan de chocar contra otro coche en medio de la calle. Tanto Armin como Eren salieron del coche asustados; ya era mala suerte que justo el primer día tuvieran ese percance.

El dueño del otro coche también salió, y bastante enfadado por lo que vieron los dos amigos. Mirando la parte frontal, su rostro se crispó al apreciar el golpe que había recibido su parachoques.

Eren y Armin retrocedieron ante la mirada asesina que les dirigió este.

-¿Se puede saber quién era el imbécil que conducía?

-Yo -se apresuró a decir Eren. Su amigo le observó sorprendido-. Perdone... Es que estoy empezando y todavía no sé manejar bien el coche.

-Me importan una mierda tus disculpas -espetó con furia contenida.

-E-Eren... -murmuró Armin intentando captar su atención. No era justo que su amigo se echara la culpa de algo que no había hecho.

-Lo sé... Sé que unas disculpas no arreglan nada -afirmó sin hacer caso al rubio-. No... No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo del coste de la reparación.

El hombre rió por lo bajo. Eren tuvo un escalofrío, nunca había oído una risa tan fría y carente de emoción.

-Si apenas tienes dinero -dijo Armin inquieto.

-Da igual, lo conseguiré de donde sea -contestó, restándole importancia a ese inconveniente.

-Pero...

-¿Le parece bien? -preguntó Eren sin darle tiempo a su amigo para que pusiera más pegas.

Este no respondió de inmediato. Pero tras meditarlo por unos segundos, aceptó sin disimular su enfado hacia el joven. Eren, un poco más calmado, se felicitó por haber reaccionado a tiempo e impedir que aquel hombre llamara a la policía. Era consciente que el choque se había producido por culpa suya: Armin solo seguía sus indicaciones. Pero a pesar de haber solucionado ese pequeño conflicto, ese hombre no parecía satisfecho, y en parte, lo entendió, por lo que rápidamente propuso:

-Deje que le invite a una copa, para compensar este incidente .

"¿¡Pero, qué dices!? ¿¡Se pensará que quieres algo con él?!"

Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, el hombre alzó una ceja y lo observó con interés. Ese atrevimiento por parte del joven le había cogido desprevenido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, aceptó de buen grado su invitación.

Eren no cabía en su asombro, en tanto que Armin los contemplaba boquiabierto. Después de que el hombre le diera su número a Eren, se despidió y arrancando el coche, se perdió entre los demás coches.

Esquivando la mirada de su amigo, el castaño volvió al coche, analizando lo que acababa de suceder. Le había pedido a un completo desconocido tomar una copa, a riesgo de no saber nada sobre él. Mentalmente se regañó por ser tan imprudente, no obstante, Armin ya se encargaría de sermonearle por su poca sensatez.

Pero a pesar de todo, una parte de él no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

 _Esa misma noche..._

-Esta tarde llevé el coche al mecánico y me dijeron que la reparación costaría alrededor de unos 360€ -informó el hombre que se había presentado como Levi hacía poco más de cinco minutos.

Eren experimentó una horrible sensación de vértigo. Dejando su _Bloody Mary_ sobre la mesa, se maldijo por haber prometido algo que no podía cumplir. Recordó las palabras de su amigo Armin, y una vez más, tuvo que reconocer que él siempre llevaba razón en todo. Incómodo, no supo qué decir al respecto. Seguramente Levi esperaba que él le pagara la reparación, pero cuando se diera cuenta de que no podía...

"Si es que eres idiota, a ver cómo solucionas este lío".

Pero lo que el castaño no sabía, era que Levi ya se temía que, al final, tendría que pagarlo él mismo. Su expresión hablaba por si sola, mas decidió jugar un poco con él, al fin y al cabo, no todos los días un mocoso le llamaba tanto la atención.

-Déjame adivinar... No tienes dinero -aventuró Levi, divertido.

-Yo... puedo conseguirlo... -respondió Eren abrumado-. Solo deme tiempo...

Una risa fría y grave escapó otra vez de la boca del pelinegro.

-Para mí resultaría muy fácil pagar la reparación, pero entiende que es un gasto imprevisto, y no me gusta gastar dinero por culpa de un mocoso que no sabe conducir -dijo con malicia. Quería ponerle nervioso, y por lo visto, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Le prometo que... en cuanto pueda...

-Deja de prometer, me aburres -le interrumpió Levi bruscamente-. Tendrás que compensarlo de algún otro modo.

"Empieza el juego".

Eren, quien no se esperó aquello, asintió con vehemencia.

-Claro, lo que usted quiera.

Ante esas palabras, Levi le observó detenidamente, provocando que el castaño se sonrojara bajo aquella mirada penetrante.

-Se me ocurren un montón de cosas.

La forma en que lo dijo, le causó un estremecimiento. Empezó a sospechar de sus intenciones, mas le siguió el juego; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa creciente excitación en su cuerpo, y con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado Levi, dijo:

-Elija lo que más prefiera.

-Dime, Eren -repuso con una sonrisa obscena-. ¿Estas dispuesto a todo?

-Por supuesto.

Acercándose a él, y con su mano por debajo de la mesa, acarició su miembro que poco a poco iba despertando.

-¿Tanto como para convertirte en mi juguete sexual? -susurró a escasos centímetros del castaño.

Eren sintió su rostro arder. Pese a que estaba deseando decir que sí, calló unos instantes, intentando regular el latido de su corazón, lo cual no era fácil, teniendo a Levi casi encima suyo.

Cuando se dijo que ya había esperado lo suficiente, asintió avergonzado. Levi, complacido con su respuesta, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, satisfecho por haber ganado el juego.

* * *

 _Poco después..._

-Está un poco desordenado -dijo Eren entrando en su piso de alquiler-. Espero que no le importe.

Levi echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina mientras atravesaba el pasillo y una mueca de asco cruzó su rostro. El salón no estaba en mejores condiciones, y al reparar en la expresión de Levi, dijo:

-Mi compañero de piso es un desastre, todo eso es suyo -y señaló las latas de cerveza y un plato con restos de comida que había en la mesilla.

-No sé cómo puedes vivir en estas condiciones -comentó Levi con desagrado.

-Bueno, uno se acostumbra a todo.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejó pasar primero a Levi. Por suerte, él era un poco más ordenado, lo que fue un alivio para el pelinegro. Sentándose en la cama, observó al castaño, quien seguía de pie y evitando mirar directamente a Levi.

-¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a morderte? -preguntó con burla, al ver que Eren no se atrevía a acercarse a él-. ¿O simplemente, me tienes miedo?

Este balbuceó algo incomprensible. Era la primera vez que llevaba un hombre a su habitación el mismo día de conocerle.

-Acércate -indicó Levi con su dedo índice.

Eren obedeció, y avanzó al tiempo que experimentaba la misma excitación de antes.

-Hoy has sido muy malo, Eren -dijo con voz seductora-. No solo golpeaste mi coche, sino que además no cumpliste con lo prometido -añadió saboreando el nerviosismo del castaño-. Creo que un buen castigo, te ayudará a reflexionar -Eren asintió, expectante por saber qué tipo de castigo había planeado. Levi palmeó su regazo con una mirada cargada de lujuria-. Sobre mi regazo, ya.

Sin titubear, pero con lenta parsimonia, Eren se posicionó tal y como le había indicado Levi. Con un movimiento algo brusco, este colocó el cuerpo del castaño de modo que su cabeza reposara sobre el colchón y así su mano izquierda pudiera presionar su espalda para que no se moviera. Con su mano derecha, acarició el trasero que quedaba justo en su regazo.

Eren se alegró de que Levi no pudiera verle el rostro. Avergonzado y a la vez excitado, sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

-Dime, Eren -empezó Levi bajando con suavidad los pantalones-. ¿Cuántos azotes crees que debería darte? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

-Los... los que usted quiera.

-Mmm... Probemos con diez, y si veo que tu culo no está lo suficientemente rojo, te daré cinco azotes más. ¿Te parece bien?

Este asintió, incapaz de articular palabra.

Levi acarició con suavidad su culo una vez más, antes de dar el primer azote con brusquedad. Eren ahogó un grito ante el ardor. Casi inmediatamente, le siguió el segundo azote, el tercero... Dolía... Dolía más de lo que había imaginado, el cuarto azote resonó con fuerza; mordiéndose el labio, Eren sintió la mano de Levi acariciando su nalga adolorida, para seguidamente azotar la otra con la misma intensidad.

-Van cinco, ¿te duele? -al ver como el castaño asentía con la cabeza, sonrió-. Bien.

Otro azote vino de improvisto, ocasionando que Eren no pudiese contener un débil sollozo. Dos más, la habitación se llenó de jadeos y quejidos, pero aun con el dolor que experimentaba, al mismo tiempo, su erección crecía contra el muslo de Levi.

-Veo que a una parte de tu cuerpo, le está gustando -comentó, azotándolo con rudeza.

Otro grito escapó de la boca del castaño; no entendía por qué, pero aquel dolor llevaba consigo un placer que hasta ese momento desconocía. El último azote llegó con violencia, haciendo que este se retorciera con dificultad, pues Levi lo mantenía bien sujeto.

-Vaya -exclamó el pelinegro, observando el trasero que había adquirido un tono rojizo-. No está mal.

Creyendo que ya había terminado, Eren intentó levantarse, mas Levi lo siguió sujetando con firmeza.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías moverte? -preguntó con una risa algo cruel-. Hasta que no haya terminado, no te levantarás... Me gusta tenerte así, te ves jodidamente bien.

Y sin previo aviso, introdujo su dedo índice en el orificio que quedaba expuesto de forma grosera ante Levi. Eren gimió en voz alta y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, sintió una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

-Oh, esto está muy estrecho -dijo ejerciendo más presión sobre la espalda-. Me pregunto, qué pasará si meto un segundo dedo...

Y dicho eso, introdujo el segundo dedo con algo más de dificultad. Eren cerró los ojos ante la intromisión, y aunque fue molesto, tras pasados unos segundos, se acostumbró. Sacándolos y metiéndolos, Levi se deleitaba al tener a Eren gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer.

-No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que te haría -murmuró cautivado.

-Hágalo -le incitó Eren, respirando entrecortadamente-. Juegue conmigo.

Levi se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Observando al castaño, vio como este no bromeaba.

-Lo haré -afirmó, acariciando las nalgas enrojecidas. Sin contemplaciones, volvió a introducir los dedos mientras sostenía a Eren con su otra mano-. Ahora eres mío.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡¿Por qué?! Se suponía que esto iba a ser un smut, sin drama de por medio, directo al tema... pero no! Algo me impide relatar de forma superficial, y de un modo u otro, me las ingenio para introducir sentimientos y todo lo que tenga que ver con el drama humano... vale, eso último no xD Pero de verdad que esta historia se escribe sola. En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura! =3**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: RIREN, LEMON, SMUT.**

* * *

Para su gran asombro, Levi apareció en el bar cuando todavía no se había terminado ni la mitad de su _Rum & Coke_. Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia hasta que este no estuvo justo a su lado. Inexplicablemente, su táctica de niño pequeño había dado resultado. Levi había ido tras él, y sin poder contenerse, sonrió con cierto orgullo.

Aquel gesto irritó a Levi, quien no parecía muy satisfecho con esa actitud tan caprichosa. Ocupando el sitio que había libre al lado de Eren, pidió un _Rum & Coke, _y sin molestarse en mirarlo, dijo:

—Ya eres mayorcito para estos berrinches, ¿no crees?

—Si me hubieras hecho caso en su momento —rebatió sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Estaba ocupado -replicó Levi molesto.

—¿Tanto como para ignorarme durante horas? —cuestionó incrédulo.

Levi no respondió. Eren tenía razón; su trabajo no tuvo nada que ver con que hubiera apartado al castaño deliberadamente. Pero se negaba a admitir el verdadero motivo, probablemente para convencerse de que él no había hecho nada malo. Pero si era así, ¿por qué ese remordimiento persistía en él?

Ante la ausencia de una respuesta, Eren volvió a centrar su atención en su bebida. Estaba molesto, y hasta que Levi no le diera una explicación, no tenía intención de abandonar esa postura. Este conocía de sobra la testarudez del castaño, y debido a las pocas ganas que tenía de que esa situación se prolongase por más tiempo, suspiró derrotado.

—Dime Eren, ¿qué te pareció el día de ayer?

Aquella pregunta le cogió desprevenido. ¿A qué venía eso? Desconcertado, meditó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Pues fue... diferente —respondió al no encontrar ningún adjetivo adecuado para calificarlo.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí, claro —afirmó sin titubear. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Levi con ese interrogatorio, pero ya puestos, decidió abrirse un poco más—. Confieso que en un principio me asusté un poco, pero luego... me vi a mi mismo... disfrutando —avergonzado, esquivó la mirada penetrante de Levi, y en su lugar, observó su cóctel—. Y la verdad... no me arrepiento de haber aceptado.

Esa confesión logró borrar todo sentimiento de culpabilidad en Levi. Mucho más relajado, se sintió estúpido por haberse preocupado en exceso por algo como eso.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Es que acaso... ¿Quieres repetirlo?

—No por el momento —aclaró ante la duda del castaño. Dio gracias por que este no hubiera descubierto el verdadero motivo de su pregunta, así que optó por seguir esa línea—. Aunque no lo descarto en un futuro, en el que por supuesto, te escogería a ti.

Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de rojo, pero al mismo tiempo su ego subió considerablemente. Sin embargo, no dio muestras de estar del todo conforme con esa revelación. Bebiendo un buen trago de su bebida, se preparó para lo que diría a continuación.

—¿Y hoy? ¿Tiene pensado seguir tratándome como si fuera parte de la pared o me prestará más atención?

—Pareces un mocoso mimado, ansioso porque le hagan caso de nuevo —comentó Levi con burla—. ¿Tan deseoso estás, que ni siquiera puedes aguantar unas horas sin que te folle?

Eren prefirió no contestar a una pregunta tan obvia. Se lo había dejado bastante claro sin necesidad de palabras, y no le daría la satisfacción de oírlo decir en voz alta. Levi empezaba a divertirse, y como había hecho en tantas ocasiones, prosiguió con su cruel juego.

—Dime, ¿Quieres que vuelva a jugar contigo otra vez? —murmuró en voz baja y con una sonrisa obscena—. Vamos, ¿por qué no me lo pides? Estaré encantado de acceder a tu petición.

Evitando mirar a Levi, el castaño se mantuvo en silencio pero con un hormigueo recorriéndole la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Odiaba cuando Levi le obligaba a decir ese tipo de cosas, pero si no lo hacía, se iba a quedar sin nada. Y él tenía muy claro lo que quería. Bebiendo de un tirón lo que le quedaba de bebida, dirigió su mirada hacia Levi.

—Juegue conmigo.

Los ojos de Levi destellaron pura lujuria al oír esas palabras.

—Lo haré, de otra forma no estarías aquí.

Eren lo sabía. Hacía tiempo que había entrado en ese juego perverso, y le encantaba jugar en el.

* * *

Cayendo de espaldas sobre colchón, el castaño vio como Levi deshacía el nudo de su corbata y con ella le ataba las manos al cabecero de la cama, para seguidamente quitarse la camisa, lo que causó que Eren se relamiera los labios ante la vistan que le estaba ofreciendo. Sentía la necesidad de tocar y lamer ese torso que tenía enfrente suyo, y estar atado solo acrecentaba sus ansias.

Posicionándose entre sus piernas, Levi reparó en como Eren le devoraba con la mirada. Riendo en voz baja, desabrochó los pantalones y de un tirón los bajó junto con los boxers. Aun sin hacer nada, el miembro de Eren ya estaba completamente duro; sonrojándose, desvió la mirada, evitando ver como este parecía divertirse con su desespero.

Y aunque hubiera podido entretenerse con ese cuerpo, mortificando a Eren con caricias, mordiscos y lametones, optó por ir directamente a su polla, pues no quería perder el tiempo con jueguecitos previos. Agarrándola con una mano, se la llevó a la boca con ferocidad, provocando que el castaño arqueara la espalda y cerrara los ojos bruscamente al sentir una oleada de placer invadir su cuerpo.

Soltando pequeños gemidos, Eren tiró con fuerza del agarre en el que estaban atadas sus manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las muñecas. Sin poder contenerse, embistió su polla dentro de la boca de Levi, lo cual fue una mala idea.

—Estate quieto —dijo este alzando el rostro y lanzándole una mirada escalofriante—. No querrás que te deje a medias, ¿verdad?

Como toda respuesta, Eren relajó las caderas y gruñó débilmente. Satisfecho con esa actitud, envolvió otra vez la polla con su boca y volvió a succionar mientras oía los gemidos que emitía el castaño. Su lengua acarició el glande y lo lamió con avidez, saboreando el líquido preseminal y engullendo hasta donde su boca le permitía. Eren exhaló un grito de puro placer, poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura, sumergiéndose en esa placentera tortura que le estaba brindado Levi.

Este aceleró el movimiento de su boca, llevando a Eren casi al éxtasis, pero en el último momento se detuvo y empezó a succionar con extrema lentitud para exasperación del castaño. Repitió la acción varias veces, primero chupando con fervor, para luego detenerse y deleitarse con los quejidos que escuchaba de fondo.

—L-Levi... ¡Ah! No seas cruel... —murmuró Eren entrecortadamente.

—Me gusta serlo —dijo con una risa macabra.

—Por favor, hazlo ya —suplicó desesperado.

Poniendo fin a esa lenta tortura, Levi sonrió, llevándose una vez más el miembro del castaño a su boca, chupó con rapidez al tiempo que alzaba la mirada para ver a Eren retorciéndose e intentando ahogar los gritos que retenía a duras penas. Este miró a Levi, quien no desviaba sus ojos de él, y ante esa imagen tan erótica, no pudo aguantar más, y gimiendo en voz alta, eyaculó, llenando la boca de Levi con su esperma.

Durante un segundo, creyó que este iba a escupirlo, pero inmediatamente se lo tragó y subiendo hasta la altura de su rostro, le besó violentamente. Eren, pese a que sus labios temblaban ligeramente por el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad, sintiendo el sabor de su propio semen, lo que le excitó aún más.

Solo cuando se separaron, Eren se percató de lo que acababan de hacer; era la primera vez que se besaban. Totalmente azorado, observó a Levi, que sin detenerse, se colocó otra vez entre sus piernas, ignorando el hecho de que habían acordado no besarse para así evitar la posible aparición de sentimientos más profundos e innecesarios. Era como si estuviera dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, sin atender a razones. No obstante, Eren se dijo que por una noche, nada malo podía suceder si dejaban a un lado las promesas hechas meses atrás.

Levi separó las piernas del castaño y las sostuvo en alto, pero lejos de creer que lo iba a penetrar, este se inclinó y sacando la lengua, acarició su entrada levemente. Ese pequeño roce lo estremeció de arriba a abajo, en tanto que un placer mucho mayor se apoderó de él, y dirigiendo su vista al techo, cerró los ojos, perdido en ese mar de sensaciones que le embriagaban.

Poco a poco Levi fue introduciendo su lengua en el orificio, a lo que Eren soltó un prolongado gemido, durante un instante creyó que iba a tocar el cielo, pero Levi sacó la lengua y en su lugar, utilizó los dedos. Estaba cerca de tener un segundo orgasmo, y lo hubiera tenido, -pues los dos dedos lo embestían sin piedad- mas este los sacó repentinamente.

Sin darle tiempo al castaño a quejarse, se quitó la ropa a toda prisa, y alzándose sobre sus rodillas, se apoyó en el colchón con los dos brazos y sin desviar su mirada de esos ojos verdes que lo observaban embelesado.

De una sola estocada, Levi entró violentamente. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeó al sentir su miembro apresado en aquellas estrechas paredes. Entrando y saliendo de él con brusquedad, vio como Eren gemía descontroladamente, sin importarle lo más mínimo el dolor que pudiera sentir.

Tirando con fuerza del agarre, Eren suplicó en silencio que lo desatara; se veía incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Levi se apresuró a desatarlo -pensaba hacerlo de un momento a otro-, y dejó que el castaño lo abrazara y le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

Penetrándolo con mayor rapidez, Eren quiso esconder su rostro en el hombro de Levi para así amortiguar sus gemidos, pero lo que no esperó fue que este le sostuviera el rostro con una mano y le besara con fervor. Y tal y como había hecho antes, respondió al beso mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a él. Levi, quien tenía gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, también lo abrazó por el cuello y durante un buen rato solo se escucharon sus respiraciones agitadas e incontables gemidos.

* * *

Faltaban poco más de cinco horas para que saliera el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Alemania. Levi llegaría en treinta minutos, y él como no, se encontraba en la suite. A pesar de tener la televisión encendida, lo único que veían sus ojos era a Levi encima suyo, susurrando su nombre y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Las voces procedentes de la televisión eran un murmuro lejano, solo la voz de Levi tenía hueco en su mente. Después de lo sucedido, ya no tenía tan claro su relación con él. No se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que habían hecho, había sido increíble, pero la intromisión de nuevos y confusos sentimientos le hacían dudar y plantearse si en realidad sentía algo más por Levi, que una simple atracción física.

Tras terminar exhaustos sobre la cama y descansar por unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que el propio Levi se cuestionaba lo mismo. Había sido él quien inició el primer beso y los siguientes... y pese a que Eren los correspondió todos, era Levi el que había traspasado el límite que ellos habían impuesto.

Pero lo peor -por llamarlo de alguna manera-, no habían sido los besos. No, lo peor había ese abrumador y ardiente calor que sintió en su pecho al tener a Levi entre sus brazos. No se había atrevido a hablarlo con él, y este tampoco había comentado nada. Aunque percibió cierta incomodidad en su forma de actuar, como si no estuviera muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos dos? ¿Fingirían que aquello nunca ocurrió? ¿Le echarían la culpa a la emoción del momento? ¿Se arrepentía Levi de haberlo besado?

Apagando la televisión y echándose sobre la cama, se dispuso a dormir un poco para intentar despejar todas aquellas preguntas que desde hacía horas rondaban por su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí está el último capítulo! La verdad es que no tenía intención de alargar más este fic. Iba a ser algo corto y con un final abierto, pero a la vez definitivo. Los agradecimientos y demás lo encontraréis al final de todo :) Disfrutad de este último chap!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: RIREN, ¿AMOR?**

* * *

—Pero, ¿quedasteis en algo? —preguntó Jean, después de oír el breve relato que le había contado su compañero.

—No lo sé, no nos dijimos gran cosa —confesó con pesadumbre.

—Mucha tensión supongo —comentó, dejando escapar una risa socarrona.

Eren no se rió, pero tampoco se molestó en replicarle. No podía negar que llevaba algo de razón, mas él no hubiera utilizado la palabra "tensión". El silencio que reinó entre ellos durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, provocó cierto malestar en su cuerpo, como si esa ausencia de palabras, confirmara que, en efecto, habían cometido un error.

Su despedida no fue mejor, con un fugaz "adiós" y sin mirarse siquiera, cada uno se marchó por su lado, confundidos y algo inquietos por el inesperado tumbo que había tomado su... ¿Relación? Eren evitaba usar ese término, no solo porque sonaba estúpido llamarlo así, sino que tampoco quería engañarse con falsas ilusiones.

—En vez de comerte la cabeza encerrado aquí en casa, ve y llámale —le apremió Jean.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Coger un móvil y marcar un número?

—¿Y qué le digo? —preguntó Eren con temor.

—¡Pues tú sabrás! Es tu relación, no la mía.

La idea de llamar a Levi y hablar con él no le atraía nada. Sus conversaciones eran siempre superficiales, incluso a veces ni hablaban... ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él sobre su "relación"? Le era inconcebible. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de lo poco que sabía sobre Levi. Aquel pensamiento le deprimió. Pero, ¿por qué? Ellos solo compartían cama, nada más.

-Mira, yo lo veo claro —le dijo, empezando a hartarse de la lentitud del castaño—. Tú quieres algo más que follar, pues, ¡díselo!

—Y probablemente la cague.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con él. Quedándote aquí, solo conseguirás ser más patético de lo que ya eres.

Eren le miró con rabia, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros. Era la pura verdad, aunque no le gustara escucharla, tenía que oírla. Reflexionando en silencio se dio cuenta de que, muy a su pesar, Jean llevaba razón. Tenía que aclarar todo ese asunto, y cuanto más esperara, peor sería.

Pero antes de actuar, debía aclarar sus propias dudas. ¿Qué era lo que quería él? Según Jean, algo más que sexo... ¿Estaba dando esa impresión?

"Si dudas tanto, por algo será"

Desde de su despedida, que Eren no había dejado de pensar en Levi a cada momento. Le asustaba volver a encontrarse con él, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar a su lado. Se sorprendió a si mismo imaginando como se besaban entre ellos y se acariciaban abrazados en la cama...

Llegados a ese punto, estaba claro que quería algo más de Levi, el problema residía en si este pensaba igual o no. Una idea algo atrevida y arriesgada cruzó la mente de Eren súbitamente. Si bien le pareció una absoluta locura, tras analizarla con calma, se dijo que tan descabellada no era. Pero tampoco podía excederse, se trataba de avanzar en su "relación", no de pedirle la mano.

Poco después, le mandó un mensaje a Levi preguntándole qué noche tenía libre para quedar con él. Este no tardó en contestarle: " _Este viernes estoy libre"._ Con otro mensaje, Eren le citó a su casa a las 9. Con un: " _Allí estaré"_ como respuesta, Eren sonrió satisfecho.

—Jean, vete planeando qué hacer el viernes por la noche, porque aquí no te podrás quedar.

* * *

Yendo de un lado para otro del comedor, Eren intentaba calmarse repitiéndose mentalmente que todo saldría bien. Estaba muy nervioso y cada cinco segundos miraba la hora en su móvil; faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la noche.

Justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Abriendo la puerta, Eren suspiró aliviado; había estado esperando casi cuarenta minutos, y temió que el repartidor se hubiera perdido.

—Aquí tiene su pedido —dijo el japonés entregándole dos bolsas llenas de comida. Eren las aceptó y las puso encima de la mesa—. Son 13,50€, por favor —pidió con voz exhausta.

Pagando la cantidad exacta, el japonés se despidió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Eren le imitó y tras cerrar la puerta, sacó la comida que había encargado. No era mucho, pero supuso que para ellos ya estaba bien. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, empezó a sacar platos de los armarios y con sumo cuidado, sacó la comida japonesa de los envases de plástico y la colocó en los platos.

Cuando terminó de poner el último plato encima de la mesa, retrocedió unos pasos y admiró su trabajo: en vez del típico mantel cutre que todos utilizaban, usó el japonés, que estaba hecho de bambú, remplazó los cubiertos por palillos, y por último la comida: sopa de miso, ensalada de algas, _tempura, maki_ de salmón y _nigiri_ de salmón y de gambas. Barajó la posibilidad de poner alguna vela, pero desistió enseguida; no quería darle un toque demasiado romántico a la cena. Tenía que ser algo formal y creyó haber conseguido su objetivo.

Tal y como se esperaba de alguien como Levi, este llegó puntual. Saludándose brevemente, Eren le dejó entrar con los nervios a flor de piel. Levi pasó la mirada por todo el comedor hasta detenerse en la mesa, alzando una ceja, observó curioso lo que el castaño había preparado.

—No está mal —dijo a modo de valoración.

—Elegí comida japonesa —informó, pese a que no había ninguna necesidad, pues se veía claramente qué tipo de comida era—. Espero haber acertado.

—Está bien.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, sonrió orgulloso al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado. Con un gesto de mano, le indicó a Levi que tomara asiento. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la tensión subió considerablemente, removiéndose incómodo, Eren buscó algún tema de conversación para romper el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente, mas los nervios le impidieron pensar con claridad.

—Veo que todo está más limpio desde la última vez que vine —comentó Levi, repentinamente.

—Sí, esta tarde estuve limpiando —se apresuró a decir Eren.

—Aunque podría mejorar —añadió, mientras se servía la _tempura._

Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado, Eren sabía que Levi nunca estaba conforme, a no ser que él mismo lo hubiera limpiado.

Mientras comían, hablaron de cosas triviales como el contrato anual que había firmado Levi con los ingleses la semana pasada, de la posibilidad de que Eren trabajara como camarero durante el verano para conseguir algo de dinero, y de lo buenos que estaban los _makis_ de salmón.

Tanto los _makis_ como los _nigiris_ se terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguidos por la _tempura_. Eren se alarmó ante la velocidad con que se vaciaban los platos, en unos minutos habrían terminado y entonces... El corazón le latió con más rapidez al pensar en ello, no sabía si estaba preparado, mas poca importancia tenía, pues Levi se le adelantó.

—¿Me dirás de una vez el propósito de esta agradable cita o esperamos a los postres?

Eren esquivó su mirada, y en su lugar, observó los palillos con expresión dubitativa.

—No... no encargué postres —contestó en un susurro. Maldiciéndose por la estupidez que acababa de decir, buscó desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas—. Desde hace días... Lo que pasó... He estado dándole vueltas al tema... Yo... Me gustaría saber si tú... Porque por mí no hay problema... quiero decir...

—¿Es que acaso has olvidado cómo formular frases coherentes? —preguntó Levi con el semblante serio.

—¡No! Es que... —vacilante, miraba a todo lados menos a Levi.

Era consciente de que se estaba comportando como un cobarde, y como si de una afirmación se tratara, oyó la voz de Jean dentro de su cabeza llamándole patético. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su amigo se riera de él, así que ganando confianza en si mismo, dijo al fin:

—Después de nuestra última noche juntos, sentí que algo había cambiado. Me di cuenta de que quería más, no solo sexo... Y por esa razón te invité hoy, para saber tu respuesta...

—Déjame decirte una cosa Eren, si quisiera solo sexo no me hubiera quedado para degustar esta ensalada de algas, que por cierto, no me gusta —dijo mientras dejaba los palillos sobre el plato.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya sospechabas de mis intenciones?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Levi con una sonrisa—. Eres como un libro abierto.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te parece mi propuesta? —preguntó Eren impaciente.

—Primero y ante todo, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de lo que supone ir un poco más allá del sexo que mantenemos entre nosotros —empezó, observando fijamente a Eren—. Me conoces bien, y sabes que no soy romántico, ni cariñoso, ni tampoco detallista. No cambiaré solo porque nuestra relación sea un poco más seria, así que no esperes de mí algo que no llegará.

"Puro romanticismo " —pensó Eren con ironía.

—Me gustas tal y como eres, sino fuera así, no te estaría pidiendo esto.

Levi pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. A pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, agradeció que el castaño hubiera sido el que tomara esa decisión. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras, mas prefirió esperar y ver si Eren era capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, recogieron la mesa y después de lavar los platos, iniciaron lo que sería su relación a partir de ese día.

Besándose con extrema necesidad, se dirigieron hacia la habitación del castaño con pasos torpes. Eren de espaldas, dejaba que Levi le guiara mientras este le acariciaba los labios con su lengua. Entrando en su dormitorio, y sin separarse, Eren se sentó en el borde de su cama con Levi encima suyo. Cerrando los ojos, gruñó al sentir como su cuello era atacado por el pelinegro, quien devoraba su piel y la marcaba en un gesto posesivo. Podía no ser romántico, pero a Eren le encantaba de todas formas, ese deseo mezclado con algo de agresividad y posesión era sumamente adictivo, y por muchas veces que lo experimentara, temió no cansarse nunca de ello.

* * *

 _1 año después..._

Pese a estar en su hora libre, Levi tenía que aguantar al pesado de Erwin en su despacho, hablándole sobre un nuevo proyecto que, sinceramente, le importaba una mierda; al menos en ese momento. Quería que se largara, no quería ser molestado, pero desgraciadamente tenía que callarse la boca y poner muecas a todo lo que escuchaba.

—El acuerdo se llevará a cabo dentro de unos días, si todo sale bien, nuestra empresa será la que mayor beneficio tendrá en lo que queda de año.

—Muy bien, muy bien, me parece estupendo —dijo Levi con notorio fastidio.

—No pareces muy entusiasmado —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Si no estás haciendo nada —replicó Erwin sorprendido.

Una mueca aún más pronunciada se dibujó en el rostro de Levi, realmente se estaba conteniendo para no echarlo a patadas de su despacho. Adivinando sus intenciones, Erwin se rindió, y se dispuso a irse antes de que su vida corriese peligro.

—Volveré cuando estés de mejor humor.

Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Levi suspiró, e inmediatamente descendió su mirada hasta el joven castaño que tenía a sus pies, escondido debajo de su mesa.

—Ya puedes seguir —le dijo con voz ronca, al tiempo que volvía a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Eren asintió y agarrando el duro miembro con una mano, se lo llevó a la boca para retomar su labor.

—De todas las sorpresas que podías darme, esta es la mejor de todas —admitió Levi cerrando los ojos y pasando sus manos por esos cabellos castaños, exhaló un débil jadeo.

Este también lo creía, y se alegró de que a Levi le hubiera gustado tanto su pequeña sorpresa. Lamiendo con deleite la punta de su pene, alzó la vista y vio como este se mordía el labio para ahogar sus propios gemidos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, tanto Eren como Levi disfrutaban el uno del otro como si fuera el primer día. El deseo que los embargaba no tenía fin, y ese espiral de placer y lujuria en el que estaban inmersos, era lo único que necesitaban para vivir.

Quizá su relación distaba mucho de ser perfecta, quizá no había bombones, ni osos de peluche, ni tampoco flores, pero probablemente todo aquello era innecesario. Las palabras bonitas y las declaraciones de amor eran substituidas por gemidos y jadeos, y los abrazos eran suficientes para demostrar lo mucho que se querían... A su manera, claro.

No había necesidad de palabras.

* * *

 **Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices! Aunque esta no sea una historia muy romántica, sí que intenté añadirle muchos _feels_ y las típicas dudas y conflictos que surgen a raíz de mantener una relación como la que mantenían Eren y Levi. Pese a ser un fic sencillo, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, y me encantó escribir cada capítulo y ver cómo evolucionaban mis dos amores :3 **

**Espero no haberos decepcionado al no incluir _lemon_ en este capítulo, pero quería hacer algo "bonito", aunque no sé si es el adjetivo adecuado para definirlo xD **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que hayáis seguido este fic hasta el final, a todos los _follows_ y los _favorites._ Y especialmente a Fujimy, Yaritza9, Ley-83, Emi blacksoulstar95 por sus reviews y su apoyo =3 Graciaas 3 **

**Otra persona a quien quiero agradecer su paciencia, es a mi compañera inseparable Sheila Marimon... (tenía que ponerlo xd), no, ahora en serio, gracias por apoyarme siempre y hacer maratones de SnK juntas ^_^**

 **Muchos besos!**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_


End file.
